


Safe in the Dark

by RedPastaSauce



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPastaSauce/pseuds/RedPastaSauce
Summary: You're afraid of the dark and no one knows, not even your roommate and best friend, Kyoya. Until one day when the power goes out.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Safe in the Dark

You had a secret. You were afraid of the dark. No one knew, it was just too embarrassing. No one had to know, it wasn't like everything would just go dark all of a sudden.  
You fell off of your bed with a loud crash. You started to cry.   
" Kyoya? Kyoya!" You yelled out for your best friend and roommate. Everything was dark. Dark in front of you, behind you, beside you, all around you. The complete absence of light terrified you. You started to cry. You didn't care how ugly you looked. You've had a crush on Kyoya for who knows how long. But at this moment you didn't care how you looked for him. All you knew was that it was dark everywhere. No sliver of light existed at that moment. Kyoya stumbled into the room with his phone flashlight on.   
" What's going on?" He asked frantically. You followed the small light until you reached him. You wrapped your arms around him and cried.   
" I was so scared!" You exclaimed into his chest. He stroked your hair.  
" What's wrong?" His voice was soft, sweet, and comforting.  
" It was so dark! So so dark!" You cried.   
" Are you afraid of the dark?" He asked.  
" Y-yes." You mumbled, embarrassed.   
" It's okay. I'm here now." He soothed you until you stopped crying. " Let's go lay back down." He said. You blushed at the thought of being in the same bed as him. You walked back to your bed guided only by the small light of Kyoyas phone. You climbed into bed and he climbed in after you. You hugged him tightly and to your surprise, he hugged you back. He held you in a protective stance all night.   
The next morning you woke up in his arms. You cuddled close to him and inhaled his scent. His unmistakable scent of black coffee and sweet chocolate. He awoke and you shot up and out of his arms.  
" I'm so so so sorry!" You bowed your head to him. He chuckled.   
" You really think I would've slept in the same bed as you if I didn't want to?" Kyoya asked. He did have a good point, he was pretty stubborn.   
" Wait… you want to sleep with me?" You asked.  
" I wouldn't mind to." His voice was low and sultry. You then realized what you had said and what he was suggesting.  
" Wah! I didn't mean it like that!" You exclaimed and covered your blushing face with your hands.  
" Ha! I know." He chuckled. He wasn't being his normal grumpy self this morning. He must've slept pretty well.   
" Not that I don't want to but… but… you know." You murmured. He seemed shocked by your words. He grabbed the hands still covering your face and pulled them away.  
" Did you just say that you want to have sex with me?" He asked. You squirmed and blushed harder.  
" Well, duh! I like you, idiot!" You announced. He let go of your hands and pulled you into a tight hug.  
" I like you too!" He confessed. He gently pushed you down. His lips met yours. You quickly kissed back. If this was a dream you didn't want it to end. He straddled your hips to hold you in place. You blushed hard and turned your face away from him. He gently turned your head back to face him.  
" I want you to look at me." He told you. You looked into his dark grayish-brown eyes. He smiled a sweet smile that lit you up inside. He reached forward and began to fondle your breasts.  
" Aah! W-wait!" You cried out. He stopped and looked at you. " I've never done this before!" You said.   
" Neither have I." He said " I've never liked anyone like I like you. There was never a point. But now there is. I want to make you feel good."   
You blushed and pulled him in for a kiss.  
" Make me feel good then." You whispered. He started to lift your shirt and you let him. You let him strip you down to just your underwear. He slithered his hand down your body until he was at your pussy.  
" Can I?" He asked.  
" Please, go ahead." You murmured. He slid his hand into your underwear and gently slid it down your legs. He stared at your pussy with hunger in his eyes. He began to lick your sensitive area. His tongue began to attack your clit and you shuddered and moaned out. You looked down at him and saw him stroking himself between your legs.   
" You taste so good." He mumbled. You blushed harder.  
" God! I'm about to cum!" You yelled out. Suddenly he stopped licking you and you whimpered helplessly.   
" Can I fuck you?" He asked.  
" God, yes!" You exclaimed. He took that as the go signal and lined his hard member up with your entrance. He slowly eased himself in. You winced.   
" Should I pull out?" He asked.   
" No!" You yelled. " Sorry, please just keep going." You mumbled. He eased in even more. You cried out and tears pricked your eyes. You could tell he hated hurting you.   
" I'm okay." You reassured him. He pushed in even more until he bottomed out. You sighed.  
" C-can I move?" He asked. You nodded your head. He pulled out slightly and you pulled in a sharp breath. He looked down and saw the blood from your hymen leaking out of your pussy. He leaned down and kissed you as he slammed back in. He fell into a rhythm and soon your cries of pain turned to moans of pleasure. You moved your hips with his. He enveloped your lips in a deep kiss. His tongue breached your lips and you gladly let it in. Your tongues tangled as he stirred your insides. Soon you felt a burning in your stomach.   
" Kyoya! I'm cumming!" You yelled out.  
" Me too!" He replied. You reached your climax and your pussy reflexively clenched his throbbing cock. You moaned out loudly and bucked your hips.  
" Shit!" He hissed. He pulled out of you and came all over your stomach. You both came down from your high. He grabbed the tissues from your bedside table and wiped the cum off of your stomach before pulling you into a tight hug. He hugged him back.   
" I'm glad the power went out." You mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I try to always reply.  
> Author- chan


End file.
